prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lince Dorado
|death_date = |death_place = |birth_place= San Juan, Puerto Rico |resides= New Jersey |billed= Chihuahua,Juarez, Mexico |trainer=Mike Quackenbush Skayde |debut= 2006 |retired= |}} José Cordero (May 11, 1987) is a Puerto Rican professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and performs under the SmackDown brand under the ring name Lince Dorado. His ring name is Spanish for "Golden Lynx". Professional wrestling career Chikara Debut (2007) Cordero began his training in Mexico under El Pantera until he made his way to the United States in early 2007. On February 17, Dorado, Pantera and Sicodelico, Jr. made their Chikara debuts as a part of Chikara's first-ever King of Trios tournament. The team made an impressive impact, as they advanced to the semi-finals before falling to the team of Mike Quackenbush and ShaneSaw (Shane Storm and Jigsaw). Shortly after the tournament, he moved to the U.S. and began residing in New Jersey in order to compete for Chikara in addition to various promotions in the area. Dorado quickly garnered fan support due to his high-flying wrestling style and he was soon entered into the first-ever Rey de Voladores tournament, which brought together some of the most talented high flying wrestlers on the independent circuit. Despite advancing to the finals, including an upset win over established Chikara wrestler Jigsaw, Dorado lost the tournament Chuck Taylor. At the Anniversario weekend, Dorado began his first feud in Chikara against the returning "Marvelous" Mitch Ryder, which stemmed from Ryder's "patriotic" dislike of "the illegal immigrant Mexicans", which he claimed Dorado to be a part of. During the course of the feud, Dorado scored a major upset victory over Chris Hero via submission with the Chikara Special. The feud culminated when Dorado defeated Ryder in November in a hair vs. mask match. However, their match gained some notoriety after Dorado suffered a seizure and severe concussion after he over-rotated a shooting star senton in the finish of the match that resulted in his head hitting the mat. Post-match, Dorado began suffering a seizure and was tended to by Chikara's founder Mike Quackenbush and Daizee Haze before he was unmasked (though a towel was placed over the top half of his face in order to conceal his identity) and subsequently taken away from the arena in an ambulance. In December, Dorado was released from the hospital and returned to Chikara that same month, where he distracted Ryder during his match with Tim Donst, allowing Donst to score an upset victory. King of Trios and The Future is Now (2008–2009) Dorado would return to the ring in January, teaming with Claudio Castagnoli and Ophidian to defeat Mike Quackenbush, Tim Donst and Amasis in a Trios Increibles match. During the match, Dorado utilized a more grounded style of wrestling instead of his usual high flying style. Dorado then entered the King of Trios tournament, where he rejoined El Pantera and aligned with luchador Incognito to form Los Luchadores de Mexico. The team would go on to win the tournament, lastly defeating BLK OUT (Eddie Kingston, Ruckus and Joker) after Dorado made Kingston submit with the Chikara Special. Following the tournament, Kingston was not seen for a couple of months afterwards. When Kingston returned, he immediately targeted Dorado and defeated him several times but was repeatedly unsuccessful in keeping him down, driving Kingston into to the point of total insanity. Aside from his feud with Kingston, Dorado joined former enemy Jimmy Olsen (who, at the time, began competing as both himself and as the second Equinox) and Helios to form The Future is Now in order to feud with The UnStable (Vin Gerard (the first Equinox), STIGMA and Colin Delaney). In late 2008, Olsen (as Equinox) and Dorado won the first-ever La Lotería Letal and were thus granted the three points required to compete for the Campeonatos de Parejas. Olsen (as Equinox) and Dorado, challenged the champions The Osirian Portal at Chikara's "Armdrags to Riches" event on November 16, 2008 in a two out of three falls match. Although Dorado gained the first pinfall, the Portal ultimately retained the title after pinning Dorado and then Equinox. On November 22, 2009, at the season eight finale Three-Fisted Tales Dorado challenged Player Dos for the Young Lions Cup, but was defeated after Dos German suplexed him on the ring steps. After the match Dorado was carried backstage by Equinox and Helios in a scene reminiscent of the events of two years prior. Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (2010–2011) On January 31, 2010, at the season nine premiere Dorado and Equinox were scheduled to be a part of Mike Quackenbush's team that was to battle the rudo stable Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (BDK). However, during the eight man tag team match Dorado turned on Equinox and joined BDK, who managed to win the match, when Claudio Castagnoli pinned Dorado's replacement in Quackenbush's team, Eddie Kingston. Afterwards Dorado explained his turn by claiming that the Chikara audience never accepted him, despite his superior athleticism and his two serious injuries suffered inside the Chikara ring. On March 20 at Wit, Verve, and a Bit o' Nerve, Dorado, now sporting a new white and BDK-themed attire, defeated his former tag team partner Equinox in a singles match. On August 28, 2010, Dorado first defeated Gregory Iron in a singles match and then Adam Cole, Cameron Skyy, Keita Yano, Obariyon and Ophidian in a six-way elimination match to make it to the finals of the eighth annual Young Lions Cup tournament. The following day Dorado was defeated in the finals by Frightmare. In October 2010 Dorado made his first tour of Japan with Osaka Pro Wrestling. Dorado was advertised to take part in Chikara's shows on March 12 and 13, 2011, but ended up not appearing at the shows. Following the weekend, Dorado's profile was quietly removed from Chikara's website, confirming his departure from the promotion. Independent circuit (2007–2016) After making his Chikara debut, Dorado wrestled for many different promotions sporadically during his tenure with Chikara. In May 2008, Dorado would win the Independent Wrestling Revolution Revolucha Cup after defeating Josh Abercrombie in a two out of three falls final. Dorado made his debut for Dragon Gate USA at Open the Heroic Gate in a dark match where he defeated seven other wrestlers. On October 9, 2009, Dorado won the Sweet Sixteen Tournament at F1RST Wrestling, defeating three other men in the final. A month later he took part in the Open the Freedom Gate Championship tournament, losing to Gran Akuma in the first round. Dorado kicked of 2010 by losing to Rich Swann in a match for the vacant Real Championship Wrestling Cruiserweight Championship. On March 26, Dorado won the Garden State Pro Wrestling Championship by winning a tournament for the vacant title. In May, Dorado lost to Shiima Xion in the first round of the Super Indy IX for International Wrestling Cartel. Two months later, he would lose to Xion again but this time it was for the IWC Super Indy Championship. Dorado won the F1 Heritage Championship after winning a war games match, later vacating it after an 84-day reign. In December, Dorado debuted for Full Impact Pro, losing to Craig Classic in the first round of the Jeff Peterson Memorial Cup. After leaving Chikara, Dorado would primarily wrestle for I Believe in Wrestling, Florida Underground Wrestling, IGNITE Wrestling and to a lesser extent Dragon Gate USA and its affiliates. Lince Dorado also started working for Dreamwave Wrestling in 2013. On March 14, 2014, Dorado defeated Gran Akuma at Full Impact Pro's Everything Burns and won the FIP Florida Heritage Championship. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2012–2013) On October 4, 2012, Dorado wrestled a tryout dark match for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), facing Kazarian. On January 12, 2013, Dorado took part in the taping of X-Travaganza (aired on April 5, 2013), wrestling in a seven-man Xscape match, which was won by Christian York. World Wrestling Entertainment Cruiserweight Classic (2016) On April 3, 2016, Dorado was announced as a participant in WWE's Cruiserweight Classic tournament. The tournament began on June 23 with Dorado defeating Mustafa Ali in his first round match. On July 14, Dorado was eliminated from the tournament by Rich Swann in his second round match. On July 22, it was reported Dorado had signed a contract with WWE. Raw (2016–2019) On September 16, Dorado was announced as part of Raw's cruiserweight division. Dorado made his Raw cruiserweight division debut on the September 21 episode of Main Event, losing to Rich Swann. On October 10, Dorado teamed with Sin Cara to defeat Tony Nese and Drew Gulak. Wrestling facts *'Finishing Moves' **''Cara Dorada / Golden Rewind'' (Handspring stunner) – 2018–present – previously used as a signature move **''Chikara Special'' (Kneeling step-over head-hold wrist-lock followed by hooking the opponent's far leg) – 2017 **''Lynxsault'' (No-handed springboard moonsault) – 2017 **Shooting Star Press **Shooting star senton – 2007 **Standing moonsault side slam, sometimes from the top rope – 2017 *'Signature Moves' **Anaconda Vice **Brainbuster **Cartwheel into an over the top rope corkscrew suicide senton or suicide plancha – adopted from Helios **Corkscrew somersault leg drop **Diving Crossbody **Double springboard seated senton **Facebreaker DDT **Flip DDT **''Leap of Faith'' (Standing or a running frankensteiner to an opponent on the top rope)4 – adopted from Jigsaw **Moonsault, sometimes while standing or while performing a corkscrew **Multiple kick variations ***Backflip off the top rope transitioned into a drop ***Dropsault ***Enzugiri ***Rolling Koppu ***Sole ***Tiger Feint **Senton **Sitout scoop slam piledriver **Standing shooting star press – adopted from Equinox **Suicide dive **Snap suplex **Vertical suplex powerbomb *'Tag teams and stables' **El Pantera & Lince Dorado - with El Pantera **Lucha House Party - with Kalisto & Gran Metalik *'Nicknames' **'"The Golden Lynx of Lucha Libre"' **"The Feline Phenomenom" **'"Purrfect 10"' **'"The Sultan of the Shooting Star Press"' *'Theme music' **"Eye of The Tiger" by Survivor (CHIKARA) **"Engel" by Rammstein (Used as a member of the Bruderschaft des Kreuzes) **"Golden Rush by the CFO$ (WWE; 2016-present) Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Wrestling Entertainment' **CWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Lucha Cruz *'CHIKARA' **King of Trios (2008) – with El Pantera and Incognito **La Lotería Letal – with Jimmy Olsen *'DREAMWAVE Wrestling' **DREAMWAVE Alternative Championship (1 time) *'F1RST Wrestling' **Sweet Sixteen Tournament (2009) *'Force One Pro Wrestling' **Force One Pro Wrestling Heritage Championship (1 time) *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP Florida Heritage Championship (1 time) *'Garden State Pro Wrestling' **GSPW Championship (1 time) **GSPW Title Tournament (2010) *'Florida Underground Wrestling' **NWA FUW Flash Championship (2 times) *'I Believe In Wrestling' **SCW Florida Cruiserweight Title Tournament *'Independent Wrestling Revolution' **Revolucha Cup (2008) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'239' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'RIOT Pro Wrestling' **RIOT Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Aaron Epic *'Southern Championship Wrestling Florida' **SCW Florida Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **SCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Other championships' **Team HAMMA FIST Championship (1 time) Luchas de Apuestas record See also *Lince Dorado's event history External links * Lince Dorado profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:Puerto Rican wrestlers Category:1987 births Category:2006 debuts Category:3K Wrestling Fighting Athletes alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:American Luchacore alumni Category:Belleview Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Federation alumni Category:CZW/CHIKARA Wrestle Factory alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Future Of Wrestling alumni Category:Garden State Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA Tri-State alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:New Elite Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Dawg alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Signature Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Orlando Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling LIVE alumni Category:Pro Wrestling RIOT alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling Florida alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:Viva La Lucha! alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West alumni Category:Living people Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Championship Entertainment alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Athletic Fun Wrestling alumni Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:FEST Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:GALLI Lucha Libre alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 2.0 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Now alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:REAL Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:United States Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Vintage All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Why We Wrestle alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:IGNITE Wrestling alumni Category:WWE 205 Live Alumni